nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
You Shouldn't Be Here
'"You Shouldn't Be Here" '''is the tenth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 151st episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 21, 2015. In the episode, Sabrina contributes the final piece to the puzzle to warrant an arrest. The Episode GRAVEYARD Jet's funeral was held two days after his body was found. Natalie was dressed in her finest black. She wore the hat her brother bought her only a week before he was killed. Father Kelly sat next to Natalie. He looked sad. Jet was lowered into the ground. Mom wept. Dad dabbed at his eyes. Natalie couldn't make herself cry. Natalie's eyes glanced behind the lowering coffin to the woods. A figure was standing in the midst. It was Austin. He waved from behind a tree and smiled. She smiled back. He made a beckoning gesture. Natalie made a curt shake of her head; not now! Here? At her brother's FUNERAL? Austin continued to make summoning motions. He actually wanted to have sex with her in the woods. How could he be so heartless? So careless? Natalie turned and made out with Oliver Winthrop. SAWYER ISLAND "Natalie didn't come," Austin said miserably to Landon as they met near Sawyer Island. "Sorry," Landon said, not really meaning it. Austin had insisted they invite Natalie for the investigation. Since everyone was at the funeral, they had ample time to look for evidence to incriminate the Killer. "There's nothing here," Landon said, after a preliminary sweep, "The police took everything. It's not like with Linda's office." "The psychiatrist?" Austin asked, stretching, "What happened at her office?" "Well," Landon said, "I found her. So I saw what was left behind. A bracelet. A necklace. And a shoe." "And none of those were helpful?" Landon's face didn't change. "Nope." Silence. "Let's call Sabrina again," Austin said, "Give me your phone." They dialed, but she didn't answer. "Her plane must not have landed yet," Austin said. Landon groaned. They were getting no where. THE WATERMILL Natalie was pushed against the wall. Oliver Winthrop kissed her neck. She stared up at the ceiling of the old Watermill. Her hair dipped backward into the reservoir. Oliver ripped off his shirt. Natalie turned her head to look down into the placid water. Someone was staring up at her. Natalie jumped backward, tumbling over the railing into the water. Her foot grazed something. A hand. She screamed, scrambling for the edge. Oliver stuck out his hand. "Natalie!" he called. Natalie pulled herself out of the water, writhing. She sped away from the reservoir, still screaming. Oliver retrieved his gun from his dropped pants and pointed it into the water. "It's dead!" he said. "Oh, how reassuring!" Natalie gasped. "Just one body," Oliver said. "Here, let's drain this reservoir." Oliver moved over to the rusted controls on the wall and opened the drains. Natalie didn't want to look. She zipped up her dress and stumbled outside. The tracks to her left were filling up with water. Branches, musty books, and pieces of rust were flowing over the edge into the small stream. But then they came. Twelve in all. One body after another, sliding over the top. Natalie unleashed an earshattering scream. The Sheriff followed the townspeople toward the scream. Everyone was running. Were they excited? Terrified? Motivated by the funeral to find the Killer? Silas pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Natalie had fainted. Oliver was there, shirtless? There were twelve corpses piled up in the old Watermill. Twelve. "That's it!" Silas said, shouting to the hushing crowd, "This half of town is closed off! The Deputy will escort you back to the Square. Stay in your homes. Do not leave. Summon the mortician." "I'm right here," Alice Stall said, emerging from the crowd. "Landon?" Silas called. No answer. "I'll find him," Ophelia Montana said. "Oliver," Silas said, "I'll see you in the morgue." MORGUE Alice Stall, Silas, Ophelia, Oliver, and Landon stood in the morgue before twelve corpses. Twelve. An entire dozen. Alice had laid them out neatly, alphabetically. Luckily, they were all easily identified as the twelve missing people of the past year. "Alright," Silas said, "Let's being the Autopsy-Thon." "Yay," Ophelia muttered quietly; only Landon heard. "It's going to be hard," Alice said, "Most of the bodies are weathered due to spending months in that rancid water." "Let's just get this over with," Landon said, "Not even those candles can mask the scent." The first two bodies were uneventful; the skin was basically a slush. Landon felt completely disillusioned. Why was their town the one with all the horror? Most towns had a haunting or two of which they were even proud. Sawyer Gulch had no pride. "Here," Alice said finally, "These marks are similar to Dr. Hartigan, Sheila's, and Jet's." "The same knife..." Landon said. He perked up. "Sabrina!" Everyone stared. "What about her?" Ophelia said. Landon didn't answer. He called her. She answered. Landon breathed in relief. "Sabrina!" he said, "We found twelve bodies in the Watermill. Some of them have the same marks as the others. What do you know about the knife?" "The incision marks," Sabrina said, "Look at them for a moment." Everyone peered over one of the bodies. "They form a V," Alice said into the phone. "No, no," Sabrina said, "Hey! Watch it, bozo! Sorry, I'm at the Gate for my connecting flight to Gulch County." "Sabrina," Silas said, "What about the incision marks?" "Look at the part where the skin was first pierced. Get very close. What shape is it?" Alice bent down and poked. "A lower-case T." "Or a cross," Sabrina said. Ophelia's eyes widened. "I need to check something," she said and left the morgue. "Sabrina, anything else?" Landon asked. "One bag," Sabrina said, "Okay, sorry. The knife is unique. It was a gift from a Church in Canada. It's the one displayed on the altar in the Church of St. John Paul II. The case is locked, however. And there is only one key, accessible only to the Father. Father Kelly." "So what are you saying?" Silas asked. "Find the key. Find the Killer," Sabrina said. The line disconnected. Austin listened to the phone conversation in Alice's office. The Father was the only one who could access the knife... His mind flashed to the murder of the psychiatrist. The catalyst. She had left behind a bracelet...a shoe...and a necklace...but maybe she was sending a message? Austin texted Landon, asking for more information on the stuff left behind. He responded almost instantly. "Sapphire inscribed bracelet, white high-heel, silver cross necklace." A cross. A cross shape on the knife blade. A cross left at a murder scene. According to Landon, the psychiatrist was extremely religious. She never took the necklace off... Austin closed his eyes. What did this mean? Surely the Father could not be responsible for the killings? He thought back to his own kidnapping. The attacker was shrouded in black...a cassock. Austin decided. He would investigate himself. If the Father was indeed the Killer, he would be horrified to see him alive. Austin snuck out of the morgue. And toward the Church of St. John Paul II. OPHELIA'S OFFICE Ophelia carefully monitored the camera she planted in the Church almost a month ago. The Father was snuffing candles on the altar. He seemed completely poised. Nothing like she would have expected. The door to the Church opened. And she froze. Austin was walking up the aisle. Ophelia shut down the computer and sprinted outside, hurrying for the morgue. She had to tell the others. THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Austin entered the Church. It was his first time being inside. If he was here for a service or any other reason, he would marvel at the magnificent architecture and relics. But his eyes never left the altar, where the Father was kneeling. Austin didn't interrupt him. He just waited. Eventually, Father Kelly crossed himself and turned around. He gasped at the sight of Austin, stumbling backward. He slammed into the chair and knocked over a tray of wafers. "You shouldn't be here..." Father Kelly said. His eyes were wide, as if he was seeing a ghost. Which, Austin thought, was probably accurate. "You're the Killer," Austin said loudly, "You kidnapped me and the others! You killed all those people in the mill!" The Father said nothing. Austin didn't know what to do. He should have called the police before coming here. "You...you killed Jet Sterling!" Austin said, "On Festival Day!" Father Kelly backed away further, his hands behind him. He grabbed a knife from the table and brandished it. Austin raised his hands. "Whoaaaaaa! Okay! Not wanting to die! Um...surrender to the police. Who I've called." "Have you?" Father Kelly spat. He was crying behind his glasses. "Yup," Austin said, sticking his arms up higher. Father Kelly leapt off the altar and swung the knife over his head. Austin dodged the flying priest. Austin ran for a door on the other side of the Church. Behind it was a flight of stairs. Going down. Not up. Austin didn't have time to think. He ran into the darkness. "NO!" Father Kelly yelled from above. Austin hid behind a coffin. The ground was made of dirt and sand. Austin dug his knees into it in panic. "I know you're here..." Father Kelly said, "Come out. Now." Austin said nothing. He waited. "I'm going to kill you," Father Kelly said, "Once and for all. I'll find you." A tarp was thrown aside. Austin dug his knees deeper into the dirt. "You'll never see your friends again," Father Kelly said, "Or your wife." He paused. "Or Natalie." Austin's eyes widened. How did he know about that? He didn't even know he was alive! Austin began to hyperventilate. He should never have run down here. "Natalie confessed," Father Kelly said, "That she was seeing someone. Someone everyone thought was dead. I didn't pry. But I'm guessing that person was you?" Silence. "That's not like you," Father Kelly said. Austin closed his eyes. The Father opened the coffin behind which he was hiding. Austin sank deeper. His knee pricked something. He drew it back in pain. Something glistened in the ground. A shadow loomed. "Hello, sweetie," Father Kelly said sinisterly. Austin stuck his hand in the dirt and ripped out the knife. The knife used to murder over a dozen people. He jumped over the coffin and tackled the Father. The Father's knife skidded away. Austin pinned him down. "GAH!" Father Kelly bellowed. Austin raised the knife above his head and closed his eyes. "STOP!" Austin dropped the knife. Sheriff Silas, Deputy Oliver, Ophelia, and Landon reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good God, Austin," Landon muttered. "Austin...?" Silas said, "Ophelia was right. Damn, son, where were you?" Austin blinked, then fell over. Everything went dark. LAW OFFICE THAT EVENING Austin set up his law office again. Bryce agreed to stay on as his secretary. Everyone in Sawyer Gulch was relieved that the Killer was caught and that Austin had in fact survived. Landon, Austin, and Sabrina were given special honors for their bravery. Austin hung his medal on the wall of his office. It shone brightly in the evening light. "Hey, boss," Bryce said, entering the office with Christie. Landon crossed his arms. "Did you forget that Sabrina is coming home today?" he asked. Bryce shrugged. "I broke up with her." Landon dropped his arms. "But...but...who's going to pick her up from the airport?" Austin gave Landon a quizzical look. "Who else?" Christie said. Landon tried to conceal a smile. "I...uh...should go then...um...bye." Landon ran from the office, passing Natalie on her way in. Austin heard Landon's car start up. Natalie sauntered up to Austin. "Hey, ghostie." "Hey," Austin said, kissing her. "DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Bryce shouted, pouring four glasses. "Thank God we're not dead," Christie said. "Thank God it all worked out," Austin said. Hours later, the four were drunk in the office. And Bryce made a proposition. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Ophelia felt safe for the first time in years. For once, she didn't feel like she was going to get stabbed while walking home. The lights were on in the law office. At this hour? Ophelia peered inside. And let out a gag. "UNGH!" she said, staggering backward. Inside, Austin, Bryce, Christie, and Natalie were all over each other. It was the most gruesome scene she had ever witnessed. And she had witnessed some pretty horrid crime scenes. She just saw four people naked she didn't want to ever see naked. "Glad they're having fun..." she muttered angrily, "Cheerful lot." She stopped outside her office. She rummaged through her purse until she found her address book. Smiling devilishly, she made a call. "Yes," Ophelia said at the end of the call, "Well I'm glad I called too." THE NEXT MORNING Landon sat next Sabrina in the Square eating bagels. "What a month of hell," Sabrina said, finishing her breakfast. "I agree," Landon said, "But thank you. We would never have known it was the Father without you." "I don't know about that," Sabrina said, "All I contributed was the owner of the knife." "Father Kelly," Landon said, "That's kinda huge." "Whatever," Sabrina said. "Seriously though," Landon said, "Thank you." "Thank you," Sabrina said, "for being a good friend." Landon didn't stop himself. He kissed her cheek. She didn't rebuff him this time. The law office door opened across the Square. Christie and Natalie left, completely disheveled and hungover. Landon and Sabrina watched, open-mouthed, as they crossed the Square. "What a slut," Sabrina said, nodding at Christie. "What a dangerous girl," Landon said, nodding at Natalie. Ophelia opened her office door and smiled at Landon and Sabrina. Sabrina waved her over. "Hello!" Ophelia chirped. Landon's eyebrows went up. "Hi," he said, "I don't think I've ever seen you so chipper." "Well, you're about to witness the fun." "The walks of shame, you mean?" Sabrina asked, "We already saw those. Hilarious." The law office door opened again and Austin and Bryce stepped out. Both covered their eyes and contorted their faces in hungover agony. Austin combed his hair hastily and walked over to Sabrina. "Welcome back!" he said, "Thanks for your help, by the way." "My pleasure," Sabrina said, smiling. "I made up the program, Sabrina," Bryce said, "I'm sorry." He most definitely was not sorry, Landon thought. Sabrina just shrugged. "Don't mention it. I used your credit card on the hotel and food and really everything. Bought a $200 TARDIS that lights up and flies. It's huge. You'll be getting one hefty bill, bud." Bryce was flabbergasted. "YOU WHAT?" he cried. Sabrina waved her hand. "Yeah yeah whatever. At least now I'm free." Natalie skipped over to Austin. "Good morning," she said, kissing him. "Ah, man!" Austin said, leaning back and staring up at the sky, "I'm so happy! Everything worked out for us! For everyone!" "Oh," Ophelia said, "I would not be so sure." A wicked smile crept across her face. Landon followed her gaze. A black car pulled into the Square. The windows were dark. The back door opened and a woman stepped out. She wore a red dress that billowed in the breeze. Her black hair was tied up in a bun. She turned around to face the group. Her expression was determined. Landon saw Austin's mouth drop. His chest heaved. He muttered something to Natalie, then slipped away, locking himself in his office. "Who is that?" Sabrina asked. Landon shook his head. Ophelia stepped forward. "Hello," she said, "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Devereaux. Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Father Kelly's twelve corpses were found in the Watermill, leading to the eventual connection between him, the murders, and the knife. He was subsequently arrested after a confrontation with Austin in the Church. Jet's funeral was finally held. Katherine Devereaux made her first appearance, albeit a cameo. She was summoned to Sawyer Gulch by Ophelia. Bryce and Sabrina broke up, opening the door for Landon. References The distinct markings on the bodies were inspired by an episode of Teen Wolf. "Hello, sweetie," is a reference to Doctor Who. Trivia *The bracelet Dr. Linda Hartigan left behind is inscribed with sapphires. One of the producer's birthstone is a sapphire. * Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes